tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Anariel of Aldmeris
Ara Anariel Adonais is the wife of the Aran of Aldmeris. Daughter of Prince Laure-Ril Adonais and his wife, Lady Celemaira, Anariel is the granddaughter of Auri-El, and a Princess of Cularane by birth. Betrothed to her cousin from an early age, Anariel was raised to be the Ara of Aldmeris. As such, she was educated by some of the greatest scholars and researchers throughout the continent. While her husband handles ruling the nation, Anariel deals with more internal matters. She is the beloved queen of Aldmeris. Famed for her incredible beauty and renowned for her calm and gentle nature, she is considered a perfect example of a proper noble wife. Other than her role as Ara and mistress of the Royal Palace, she tends to deal with matters of a more diplomatic and internal nature, often hosting dinners for many of the Great Lords of Aldmeris, or being involved in various architectural projects in Cularane. She is also the one usually in charge of the planning and preparation of festivals and celebrations in the capital, only increasing the love of the common people toward her. However, her eternally calm attitude is sometimes perceived as being cold and distant, though usually only by those whose loyalty to the Aran and the Royal House is not as true as they may claim it to be. By most, her nature is regarded as very regal and ceremonious, befitting the Queen Consort of the Aran. Personality Anariel is known to be kind and gentle, especially when in public. Quiet, more often than not, she tends to watch and listen, gathering information from what she sees, to benefit her husband later on. Regal and elegant, she presents herself as a true Aldmeri noble should. She is also well known for her charity work and generous donations to the less fortunate. She has funded a great many schools and orphanages all over Aldmeris, only increasing the love the common people have for the Royal Family. Most cities have statues of the King and Queen, but the smaller settlement and villages often have only a portrait or mural of the two, where flowers are left as a sign of appreciation and loyalty. Yet, perhaps due to her father’s early demise, or the lack of control over her own life, in private, Anariel tends to be rather melancholic. Very few know of this (other than her slaves and servants), as she tends to be rather private about her true feelings, always donning a mask of grace and elegance when in public, befitting her rank as Queen Consort. Some may even mistake her demeanor for being cold and distant. That is untrue, as she is merely very reserved. In fact, it is a political weapon, since how could someone manipulate her, when they can't even read her emotions and guess to what she is thinking? When alone with her husband, she tends to be more emotional, but in Anariel's case, "more emotional" is still very reserved. Appearance Anariel is the embodiment of what it means that, truly pure Aldmeri beauty is unmatched. She is a breathtaking Aldmer, with a long oval-shaped face capped by a delicate chin; high cheekbones; a narrow dainty nose set over lush lips, often in a pensive expression; and long lashes that frame her almond shaped, sunlit eyes, giving her an air of innocence. Her hair is like spun gold, with bright strands of silver in her tresses, combining the two colors in a most enchanting way. Truly, hers is a beauty that befits the wife of the Aran. Background Princess Anariel was born nearly two hundred and forty years ago, to Prince Laure-Ril Adonais and his wife, Lady Celemaira of Carcava. Her father was the beloved second son of Auri-El. Her mother, eldest daughter of the Vendis Tur of Carcava. Having been born into the direct line of the Adonais Royal Family, the population of Cularane celebrated her birth for forty four days, in large part due to the great popularity of her father. Her life was predestined to be one of greatness. Had she been born a boy, she would have been a general, under command of her cousin, the future Aran. However, due to her gender, it was decided that no other highborn lady in all of Aldmeris was good enough for the Aran, other than Anariel, herself a granddaughter of Auri-El. While still a toddler, her father and uncle signed an agreement, that once Anariel had reached the appropriate age, she would wed her cousin, the future Aran. Yet Laure-Ril, the beloved “Poet Prince”, would not live to see his only child’s wedding. Nor even her tenth birthday. While away on one of his adventures in Mafreton, the Prince and his companions lost communication with the settlement nearby. After weeks of silence, the Aran sent the greatest scouts in all of Aldmeris to find his brother. And they did. The prince, and all of his companions were dead. It was unknown what had caused their demise, other than the fact that Laure-Ril and his followers died in battle. What, or who, was responsible for their demise remains unknown to this day. Upon their return to Cularane, the city fell into a deep mourning, many citizens hanging black banners from their roofs and windows. The Prince's widow, Celemaira, commissioned a statue of her late husband, to be placed in one of the Royal Gardens. Once complete, the Aran decided to commemorate that garden to the memory of all great Aldmer heroes, and now it is filled with golden statues of famous Aldmeri warriors and adventurers. The place is now known as "The Alley of Heroes". Following her fathers death, Anariel's life became one of duty and responsibility, even at that tender early age. Her lot in life was to become the High Queen, wife of the Aran and mother of the nation. Her education was carefully observed and she was taught by some of the greatest scholars and teachers through all of Aldmeris. Some even say that her education was planned out by Xarxes himself. The focus of this education was diplomacy and stewardship, as it would be her duty to assist her future husband in his rule. Marriage As Anariel grew, it became more and more evident that she was an exceptional Aldmeri girl. Beautiful, intelligent, gentle and shrewd, she became a favorite of the people at an early age. Though, the fact that everyone had always known she would one day be the queen assisted that fact. When the time of her wedding approached, all the nobility in Aldmeris travelled to Cularane, to witness the long awaited ceremony. Following the wedding, the city was engulfed in grand celebrations, lasting nearly one hundred days and nights, unheard of before. The population, noble and commoner alike, made it quite clear that the new Crown Princess was well loved. Queen Coming soon! Trivia * Anariel is a member of the Adonais family, the Royal House of Aldmeris. Adonais means "Divines", with Auri-El being the first Divine, and his descendants being the following Divines. Yet another reminder to the people of their godly origin. * Her name, Anariel, means "Sun's Beauty". It is a combination of the Aldmeri words anar '''(sun) and '''riel (beauty). It fits quite well with her father's name and with her position as Queen. * Her father's name, Laure-Ril, means "Glory of the Golden Sunlight". It is a combination of the Aldmeri words laure (golden sunlight) and ril (glory). Her mother's name, Celemaira, means "Silver Moon". It combines the Aldmeri words cele (silver) and maira (moon). As such, there are some songs that refer to her as the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. * She is a granddaughter of Auri-El, meaning her husband is her first cousin. * Her father was famed adventurer. Her mother is a well-renowned mage. * Lady Celemaira is famous for having silver hair, rather than the classic Aldmeri gold. Anariel seems to have inherited part of that, given that her hair is a combination of gold and silver. * She is sometimes called Sancarnil by the people, which means "Golden Flower" in Aldmeri. * More coming soon! Category:Merethic Canon Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Aldmer